1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to buckles and more particularly, to a side release buckle, which prevents breaking of the parts during installation and unintentional release after installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional buckles that are formed of a male buckle member and a female buckle member are commonly used in backpacks, travel bags, shoulder bags, etc., to join two parts together. FIGS. 8 and 9 show a buckle of this kind. As illustrated, the buckle is comprised of a male buckle member A1 and a female buckle member A2. The male buckle member A1 has a center guide rod A12 forwardly extending from the front side, and two spring arms A11 forwardly extending from the front side and equally spaced from the center rod A12 at two sides. The two spring arms A11 each have a front end terminating in a retaining block A13 that defines a barbed engagement portion A14. The female buckle member A2 has a front open side A21, a longitudinal track A22 disposed on the inside and extending to the front open side A21 on the middle, and two side holes A23 respectively cut through the two opposite lateral sidewalls thereof. The side holes A23 each define a front engagement edge A231. When in use, the center guide rod A12 and two spring arms A11 of the male buckle member A1 are inserted into the front open side A21 of the female buckle member A2 to force the center guide rod A12 into the longitudinal track A22, and at the same time the two spring arms A11 are squeezed in direction toward the center guide rod A12 by the two opposite lateral sidewalls of the female buckle member A2. After insertion of the center guide rod A12 into the longitudinal track A22, and the spring power of the spring arms A11 of the male buckle member A1 forces the retaining blocks A13 sideways, thereby causing engagement of the barbed engagement portions A14 of the retaining blocks A13 with the respective front engagement edges A231.
The aforesaid buckle is functional, however it still has drawbacks as follows:                1. After locking, the retaining blocks A13 of the male buckle member A1 are respectively kept engaged in the side holes A23 of the female buckle member A2. However, the protruding retaining blocks A13 may be forced away from the respective side holes A23 accidentally, causing unintentional release of the buckle.        2. When fastening the male buckle member A1 to the female buckle member A2, the center guide rod A12 must be accurately aimed at the longitudinal track A22 to ensure accurate positioning. If the center guide rod A12 is not accurately aimed at the longitudinal track A22 when fastening the male buckle member A1 to the female buckle member A2, the spring arms A11 and the center guide rod A12 may be deformed or broken unintentionally.        3. It is complicated to process the barbed engagement portion A14 on the retaining block A13 of each spring arm A11. Further, processing the side holes A23 on the female buckle member A2 wastes much the material for the female buckle member A2.        
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a buckle that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.